


Check Up

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: flesh_and_steel, Gen, Pregnancy, pregnancy checkup, protective Ironhide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ironhide's a fussy nanny-bot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Up

**Author's Note:**

> written for flesh_and_steel’s Medical Examinations challenge.

Title: Check Up  
Universe: G1  
Characters: Ironhide, Carly Witwicky  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Notes: written for flesh_and_steel’s Medical Examinations challenge.

  
The staff had blinked at her stupidly when she had asked if there was an exam room with a window. She had been torn between laughing and sighing at them—really, after three appointments with the exact same question, they should be getting the hint by now—and explained that her very worried Autobot friend wanted to sit with her during her check-up. Her doctor was used to it by now, but apparently it still confused the nursing staff.

It was really very sweet how concerned Ironhide was over their health, though.

“I just don’t get it, Carly. How come you gotta come to the doctor so often and have all these tests when Ratchet could do ‘em just as well back home?”

She looked over to the window and gave him a tired smile. Oh, how glad she would be when the baby was born and wasn’t putting so much stress on her body anymore. “Human doctors are just territorial like that. Doctor Leed was my obstetrician since we found out I was pregnant and it would be insulting for me to have Ratchet do all of his work when I’m his patient. Think about how Ratch would feel if you suddenly started going to a human mechanic for your maintenance; wouldn’t he be upset?”

“I guess he would.” Ironhide gave her a rueful smile. “I guess I’m just worried that something’s gonna happen to you while we’re driving all the way out here and there won’t be anybot around who knows what to do.”

“You really don’t need to worry, Ironhide. I know you could handle it if something went wrong.” Her smile grew. “I trust you to take care of us.”

The warrior looked embarrassed. “I’ll do my best not to let you down.”

Doctor Leed chose that moment to walk into the room, ruining the moment entirely. “Good afternoon, Carly. Ironhide. How are my most interesting patients doing today?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Is that normal?” Ironhide asked carefully on the drive home.

“Is what normal?” Carly snuggled more comfortably against his seats, determined not to nap, but too tired to really fight the urge off.

“The part where he looked at… uh…” she could hear the embarrassment in his voice clearly.

“The part where he looked in between my legs to check my cervix?”

“Uh, yeah. That. Is it normal? Because I thought that was a pretty private place for you.” The red mech’s engine rumbled a bit. “And I don’t remember him doing that last time.”

“Yes, Ironhide, it’s normal. Since the baby should be born soon, he was making sure that everything is ready.”

“So I don’t have to defend your honor? Or make you find another doctor because this one isn’t being ethical?”

“No, we’re fine.” She smiled and patted his seat comfortingly. “Believe me, Doctor Leed would have been the first to know if what he was doing wasn’t okay.”

“All right. I’ll trust your judgment on this one.” Quiet descended between them again for a moment, and Ironhide was glad that it wasn’t—for him, at least—tense. “Why don’t you get some rest? We’re still half an hour out from the _Ark_ and that’s plenty of time for a nap.”

“Sure,” Carly said softly. “Thanks, Ironhide.”

Ironhide waited for several minutes, until Carly had stopped fidgeting and her breathing had evened out. Then he opened a comm line. _“Hey, Ratchet, I need you to do some research for me.”_

[](http://gpxpl.us/RZIuq) [](http://gpxpl.us/pNthD) [](http://gpxpl.us/cUSZD) [](http://gpxpl.us/OaCZD) [](http://gpxpl.us/EAhdD)


End file.
